My Duty
by LiveLaughGlee
Summary: It's said that when a boy turns off his game of Call of Duty for a girl that you should never let him go. Marley, however, didn't see that ever happening as she watched her boyfriend furiously scream at the TV in front of her. Of course, we're all wrong sometimes. ONE SHOT.


"What the fuck man!" Ryder screamed into the microphone that Marley had bought him for Christmas. He moved his controller around wildly out of anger. "You were supposed to cover me!"

Marley rolled her eyes before redirecting her attention back on her book. She hated when he played Call of Duty with Jake. They screamed and lashed out every time they died, which was _a lot. _She flipped the page even though she wasn't at all sure what she just read.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked, leaning forward. He turned towards her a little surprised that she had talked before turning back to the face the television.

"Come one man!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration. Waiting to be respawned, he turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "I don't know. Whatever you want."

She smiled wide as she thought of everything they could do. "Really? Because I've always wanted…" She started until she realized he was no longer paying attention to her. "You to pay attention to me." She grumbled sarcastically as she watched him die yet again.

"That sounds great babe." He replied lazily, violently pressing the 'x' button so his gun would shoot whoever dare get in his way. "Just give me a… fuck! Get a life!"

Rolling her eyes, she stood up from the couch and made her way into his kitchen. She couldn't really blame him for his inability to pay attention to her. It was her that had given him the game for his birthday but she honestly didn't think it'd be like this.

The song 'Some Nights' filled her ears as her phone buzzed from within her pocket. Glancing at the call ID for two seconds, she smiled and put the phone to her ear. "Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be out for a few hours." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Her mom had gone out almost every weekend since Sectionals and she was really starting to miss her. "How's your date with Ryder going?"

Almost as if on cue, she heard a banging coming from the living room followed by a very annoyed Ryder screaming, "Fucking hell!"

"Oh uh.. it's going great." She lied with a small smile on her face. "I guess I'll get back to him. Have fun tonight."

"You too sweetie." Marley waited to hear the click that indicated her mom had hung up before she put her phone in her pocket. She sighed looking around his kitchen. While contemplating whether or not she should just make herself something to eat or not, she felt someone snake their arms around her from behind.

Smiling she turned around and saw Ryder standing there with a smile on his face. "Why'd you come in here?"

"I got bored." She answered truthfully, instantly feeling bad when she saw him frown. "Plus, my mom called."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Today was about you and me." He commented, inhaling deeper as her smell filled his nose. "And I ruined it."

She pulled away and looked up at him with a smile. "There's still time left and besides, I shouldn't expect you to give up Call of Duty for me."

"Yeah you should."

"Jake would be _pissed…"_ She sang with a smile on her face. That was true and as the words entered Ryder's ears, he pulled back.

"Shit." He mumbled, walking back into the living room. She followed after him confused before she saw him walk right back to the play station.

She should have known not to bring up Jake. She should have known.

Frowning, she sulked back to the couch and watched as Ryder put his headset back on. "Dude, I gotta go." She smiled and waited for him to continue. "No, dude. Marley is here. I can't play another round…. Shut up. I am not whipped…. Whatever man. See you tomorrow."

Flicking off the playstation, he turned around to face his girlfriend. Walking over to her, he sat down next to her and rested his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and watched as he began to smile.

"I love when you do that." He whispered.

She giggled and leaned over to kiss his nose. "You know they say that when a guy chooses you over Call of Duty he's a keeper?"

"I've been trying to tell you that I'm awesome." He joked, scrunching his nose. "You're more important than that stupid game." After thinking for a couple seconds he added, "Don't tell Jake I said that."

She laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't dare."

"Good because I'd have to go to extreme measures if you did." He sat up, reluctantly and went over to his television. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

She walked over towards him as he pulled a multitude of movies from the shelf. "Alright, we can watch Iron Man, Spiderman, The Avengers, or Captain America. You choose."

"What? No Batman?" She asked surprised. If there was one thing she knew about Ryder is that he absolutely loved Batman. His man crush was Christian Bale and they had watched the movie about ten times since they started dating, which for the record was about 7 months.

He looked over at her and licked his lips. "Christian and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now, but if you insist…" He smiled as he grabbed Batman from the shelf. Happily, he slid the DVD into the player and grabbed Marley's hand to pull her towards the couch.

Seconds later, Ryder's phone rang and an image of Jake flashed on the screen. Marley sighed as Ryder gave her an apologetic smile. "What's up man?"

"Come back online. This 11 year old thinks he's the shit." Ryder rolled his eyes at his friend but couldn't help but bite his lip in amusement. He always did get a kick out of crushing the younger kids who thought they were skilled enough to play.

Sighing, he shook his head. "I can't man. I'm with Marley."

"What's he saying?" She asked, as the theme song batman sounded throughout the room. "You can play if you want."

Ryder turned towards her and gave her a look before sighing. "You'll just have to beat his ass without me."

"But…" He started but Ryder hung up the phone and leaned back on the couch, bringing the remote up and pressing play.

"You really can play. I won't hold it against you."

He thought for a couple seconds before he licked his lips and smiled. "But then I wouldn't be a keeper and that's just not acceptable."

She smiled and leaned into him. "That's true. Very true."

**This is so pointless lol but I was so bored and didn't feel like writing any other parts of 'Lean on Me' or 'He Could Be the One'. Plus, my guy friend was playing Call of Duty and screaming in my ear and no matter how much I begged him, he wouldn't stop. So there you go. **


End file.
